Trust
by vballxox
Summary: The ups and downs of Gil and Sara's relationship. GSR. read and review: OH! and I dont own anything; although i wish i did
1. Chapter 1

Ok, heres the starting more to come

**Ok, heres the starting******** more to come!!**

Grissom shut off his car and looked up. "What am I doing here," he said outloud. His car was parked outside of Sara's townhouse. He messed so many things up lately, but at the same time, didn't know how to react. "She's never going to want to talk to me again," he told himself.

Grissom climbed out of his car, and locked it. He started walking to her door when he stopped dead in his tracks. "What am I doing She is never going to forgive me.", he thought. But he kept walking forward. When he got to the door, he reached to knock, but stopped himself. "Maybe I should have called before just showing up here like this," he said. He was in the middle of thought when he knocked gently on the door. He held his breath and listened. He couldn't hear anything. "She has to be home, her car is here,". He knocked again, a little louder this time. He listened more this time, but once again, no answer. Gil reached up to knock once more. He knocked with a lot of force this time, making sure that Sara would hear no matter what. He waited. No answer. Gil sighed, "Im too late," he thought over and over.

He was getting ready to leave when he heard something. Someone was unlocking the door from the inside. The front door started opening, and Sara's slumped figure imerged in the dark. Her face was red, and showed obvious signs of crying. Sara was taken aback when she saw those big blue eyes.

"Grissom, what are you doing here?", she hissed.

Sara was wearing sweatpants and a tank top. Gil couldn't stop staring at her. She was so beautiful.

"I..um... well I couldn't sleep." he managed to say.

Sara leaned against the doorframe waiting for more of an answer.

"Do you think, um,..maybe I could come in?" Gil asked her.

Sara was surprised, but showed no emotion. She was angry with him. He was tearing her apart. He would lead her on, think that she meant a lot to him, and then shatter it into pieces.

She stepped aside, and Grissom walked past her. She shut the door behind him, and turned to face him.

"What are you doing here Grissom. What do you want from me this time? Is it a case, I dont mind going back into work."

She waited for an answer, but she didn't get one in return.

"Let's sit down, " He suggested. He took his coat off and neatly set it on the chair. He glanced around the room. "Do you want anything to drink? Coffee?" she asked him. "Coffee sounds good," he replied, while sitting down on the nearby couch.

He waited patiently while Sara went to the kitchen to make some coffee. Sara came back into the room a few minutes later with two mugs in hand. She handed him a cup of coffee, and joined him on the couch. She sat as far as away from him as possible. Grissom could feel the awkwardness in the room, while he stared down at his coffee.

"So, are you going to tell me why you just show up at my house like this?" she said, not even looking at him. Gil sighed, how was he going to say this. He knew he had horrible social skills.

"Im sorry Sara," was what he managed to say.

"Sorry for what, Grissom," she replied. She could feel the warmth coming from him, even though he was sitting so far away. She was still angry with him.

"You know I'm not very good at... this, " he said back to her. He was looking at her now, but she kept her gaze on the floor.

"Just say it, I can take it. All I've been getting lately from you is a beating, so it cant be much worse." She set her coffee mug down.

Gil was taken aback from what she said. Was he really truly this horrible? Sara could feel tears forming in her eyes, but she kept telling herself that she would NOT break down in front of Grissom. As Grissom looked over at her, he saw her shaking softly. A single tear rolled down her cheek. He wanted to comfort her so much, but something inside of him held him back from reaching over to her.

"Sara, honey are you ok?" he almost whispered.

She quickly wiped her cheeks, and replied, "I'm fine Grissom, maybe you should leave."

Gil didn't want to leave, and Sara didn't make an effort to get him out. She continued sitting there, sobbing quietly. Grissom couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't just sit there and watch her in pain. He gently moved closer to her on the couch, and reached for her hand. He felt her tense up at his touch, but she didn't pull back. Her free hand was covering her face.

"Sara, do you want to talk about it," he whispered.

When he didn't get a reply, he took that as a no. He gently tugged on her hand, pulling her closer to him. Sara was hesitant at first, but followed his moves. SHe kept her free hand on her face, covering her tears. Grissom pulled her gently closer to him. He wrapped his arms protectively around her body. She was shaking madly in his embrace. Her hands were still on her face.

"shh, shh, its ok honey, shh,"

He felt her take her hands away from her face, and wrapped them around his waist. He pulled her closer to him, and held her tighter.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. They didn't need to talk, they were both giving each other the need that they both needed at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara's eyes started opening

Sara's eyes started opening. She could feel something warm on her neck. She opened her eyes completely and remembered what was going on. Gil still had his arms wrapped around her, and she was leaning against his chest. She didn't ever want to move away from him. She nestled closer to him, closing her eyes and sighing. She thought that Gil was sleeping when he starting rubbing her back, and stroking her hair. "Maybe he thinks I'm asleep" she thought.

Sara lifted her head, and stole a glance at the man who had her heart.

"Hey," he whispered to her, not appearing to let go of her from his embrace.

"Morning," she mumbled.

She quickly got up from off his lap, and blushed.

"Sorry, I didn't reali..."

"Hush, its ok, dont worry about it."

She smiled, followed by a yawn.

"Want some breakfast?" she asked him. He looked so calm.

"Sure, some coffee would be good right about now. " he replied.

Sara got up and headed for the kitchen. She kept replaying what happened last night. She was a little embarrassed how she cried in front of him, but in a way, it brought them closer together.

She was pooring the coffee in the cups when something warm touched her back. She jumped a little.

"Oh, sorry, did I startle you?" Gil said.

"No no, I just didn't hear you behind me thats all".

She smiled, and handed him a cup.

"Shall we?" he said, as he walked back to the couch. She followed behind him. When she sat down, she tried sitting as close to him as possible, without making it too obvious.

"So, a few more hours till work," Sara said.

"Mmm.. " Gil responded, thinking hard.

They both just sat there for what seemed an eternity without saying a word, when Grissom broke the silence.

"Yeah, so umm, Sar, I.. um, Well, I'd like to kiss you." He mumbled. He looked up from his coffee to see Sara's reaction. She had set down her coffee and had a huge grin on her face.

"Really now?" she asked.

Before Gil could respond, Sara had flung herself on top of him. Their lips met. Grissom seductively traced her bottom lip with his tongue. Sara knotted her fingers in his hair to bring herself closer to him. They were exploring places on each other that they've never been. She started reaching for his buttons on his shirt.

"Gil," she said in between kisses. "Am.. I.. dreaming..?"

He chuckled.

Grissom picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He started walking down the hall to the bedroom. He lowered her on the bed when the shrieking sound of his cell went off.

They ignored it.

It went off again. He broke the kiss and barked into the phone, "GRISSOM", he listened patiently trying to even out his breathing. Sara was running her hand up and down his thigh with a huge smirk on her face. He shuddered. "Ok Jim, I'll be there, and ok, Yes, I will pick up Sara on the way. Ok see you soon."

He hung up the phoned and sighed. "Five DB's, its a hands on case so we've got to get moving."

"Ok, can I just take a quick shower and then I'll be ready."

She got up from the bed and started walking to the bathroom. She quickly turned around and said, "Gilbert Grissom, dont you dare think that this litle meeting of ours is done. It hasn't even started." She flashed him a sexy grin and continued to the bathroom.

Gil couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he followed her to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Grissom and Sara flash their I

Grissom and Sara flash their I.D's to the officers on scene. Once they reach Jim, he lets them know whats going on. Catherine, Warrick and Nick get out of a car with cases in hand.

"Hey guys," Catherine called. Just then Greg pulls up in his car. He gets out and joins the crew.

"Ok, so Greg and Warrick, talk to the witnesses, and then start processing the kitchen. Nick and Sara, you guys have the perimeter of the building, and Catherine you're with me."

Sara stares a Gil wide eyed. "_WHAT_," she was screaming in her head. "_THE PERIMETER?!_". Everyone goes their own way, and Nick and Sara stay put.

"Please tell me WHY we always get stuck with the outside of the scene," Nick says, rolling his eyes. Sara laughed and replied grumply,

"WAY too often lets just put it that way." They trudge off and start processing.

Gil and Catherine were inside the building processing evidence when they heard a noise.

Thump

"What the he!! is that?" Catherine said.

Thump, thump

Gil and Catherine both look at each other. It was coming from what seemed the floor. They reach the area where the noise was coming from.

Thump Thump Thump

It seemed like someone was underneath banging on the floor. They crouched beside the floor and thats when Gil saw it. A trap door. He quickly lifted the door.

"Oh my gosh." Catherine said. Gil was too shocked for words. There underneath the floor layed a child about seven years old. She had duct tape over her mouth, and her feet were tied.

"Its ok honey, were going to get you out of there, here come here," Catherine was saying as she lifted the little girl out of the somewhat hole. They notified the paramedics, and she was taken well care of.

"Well that was very surprising. How did she manage to get in there?" Gil was saying to Catherine.

"I dont know, but shes lucky we heard her, who knows how many days she has been under there."

They both sighed. They knew not to get personnal over cases, but they couldn't help but feel a ping of sadness when it was to do with children.

- - - - - - - -

The crew had to pull a double, but they finally figured out the crime. Everyone was exhausted, and just wanted to get home to bed.

Gil was cleaning papers off his desk when he heard a knock on the door.

"yes" he said without looking up.

"Hey," she said softly. He'd reconize that voice from anywhere. He looked up and saw Sara standing in the doorway.

"Hey honey, how are you doing," he asked her, still filing away with his papers.

"Im doing fine, tired though," she replied back.

He noticed the bags under her eyes.

"Well I was about to head home when I remembered that you drove me to the crime two days ago, so I dont have my car..." Sara said.

"Hmm, well I'm heading home right now, if you want a ride." Gil said back to her.

"Sure, that sounds fine, I'll be waiting outside." She said and turned away.

Gil packed up his things, grabbed his keys and put on his jacket. He was on his way outside, and he spotted Sara standing beside his vehicule staring into space. She looked so thin, in a non healthy way, and her shoulders were slumped.  
He walked over to her and when she spotted him, she automatically stood up straighter and put a smile on her face.

"Ready?" she said.

"Yep, lets go." They climbed into the car, and Gil started driving. It was a quiet ride. When Gil pulled onto Sara's road, he looked over at her. She was fast asleep. He turned the car around into the direction of his house.

Once they arrived at his house, he turned off the car and faced Sara. She looked so peaceful, he didn't want to wake her up. He climbed out of his side and went around. He reached over her body, which was so warm, and unbuckled her seatbelt. She stirred a little, but her breathing was still even. He craddled her in his arms and walked to the house. He opened the door, and took her inside. Gil carried her to the stairs. On his way up, her eyes started fluttering.

"...What.. where am I?... Gil... Is that youuu..?"

"Yes its me honey, you are fine, just go back to sleep."

He layed her on his bed, and took off her shoes. He pulled the covers from under her, and placed them on top of her. He went around the other side, and took off his shoes, and shirt and pants. He climbed into the other side of the bed with just his boxer shorts on. He turned off the light and was drifting into sleep when he felt the bed shaking. He turned over and saw Sara shaking. He reached over to her and pulled her into a hug. She clung to him, digging her nails into his bare skin.

"Sara honey, wake up, youre having a nightmare."

"What.. mm.. ohh.. Gil.. "

She seemed to relaxe and her breathing became even again.

"Goodnight Sara," Gil said, as he held her in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Sara woke up to the sun streaming on her face

Sara woke up to the sun streaming on her face. She layed in bed a few more minutes, and finally realized that she was in an unfarmiliar place. She quickly looked around and saw Grissom sleeping peacefully next to her. She smiled, and tried to remember what happened last night.  
She rolled over and looked at the clock. "1:00 in the afternoon!!." she thought. She didn't want this moment to ever end. She was laying there looking up at the ceiling, when she felt Gil start stirring. She thought he was going to wake up, but it turns out he turned to face her, and wrapped his arm around her. He sighed, and went back into his slumber.

Sara studied his face. He looked so peaceful. All his worry lines were even. She reached up and stroked his hair.

"And good morning to you", he said.

"Technically its not morning. It's 1:00 in the afternoon" Sara replied matter of factly.

He chuckled at kissed the top of her head.

"What do you say about getting some breakfast," he asked her. He opened one eye and peered at her.

"Sounds good to me, im STARVING!". she said.

"What are you up for, pancakes, toast, orr, we could go get something to eat out,"

"Hmm, well It looks pretty nice out, so we could walk down to the diner at the end of the road if you want." Sara replied.

"Sure, lets go:)" he said.

They showered quickly before getting dressed and heading out the door. Sara left her hair down, and it had a natural curl to it that Grissom loved. She smelled liek fresh daisies.

They walked out of the door and stepped outside.

"Wow, its really beautiful out today!" Sara exclaimed.

"Well, I must say, not as beautiful as the woman Im standing next to" Grissom said smiling at her.

"Oh Gil, :)" she said playfully hitting him.

He grabbed her hand as they starting walking down the driveway.

"Should we be, you know, doing this in public?" she said.

"Maybe not, but how about this," he said as he looped his arm through his.

They walked down the street arm in arm talking the whole way.


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived at the diner and asked for a booth in the back

They arrived at the diner and asked for a booth in the back. They waitress got them some coffee and let them be.

"Thanks for.. this" Sara said. Gil reached over the table and took her hand in his.

"Thank YOU". they smiled at each other. He held her gaze for what seemed forever, when the waitress appeared and startled both of them.

"Are you two ready to order," she asked boringly.

"Ermm, Yah, I'll have some whole wheat toast and an omelette" Gil said, and Sara added,

"I'll have some toast with jam."

"Alright I'll be back with your order soon".

When the waiter disapeared, Gil took her hand back in his.

"I like this," he said

"Me too", Sara replied.

They talked a bit more after getting their food. They sat in the booth after their food talking, and holding hands.

"So lets talk about US." Sara said out of the blue.

"Ok, whats there to talk about?" he asked.

"Well I think that.. OH" she pulled her hand away as fast as she could and put it on her lap.

Gil was confused, but understood when he heard the voice behind them.

"Hey guys," Catherine said. "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh you know, just having something to eat." Sara replied, flushed.

"I seee," Catherine said. "Well anyways, I'm meeting Nick and Warrick here for a bite. You guys might as well stay."

Pushing Gil over down the seat, she squeezed into the booth. Warrick and Nick just arrived. They came walking into the diner and Catherine waved them over.

"Hey guys, Gil, Catherine, decided to join us?"

"Erm, ACTUALLY, We've got to get back to the lab. Processing a scene." Gil said suddenly.

"Oh yes, really." Sara agreed

"Oh ok, thats too bad, See you guys back at the office."

Gil left their bill, and they both got up and walked to the door.

"Something fishy is going on here if you ask me" said Warrick.

"Yeah, well you aren't the one that walked in on them holding hands." Catherine said with a smirk


	6. Chapter 6

They kept their relationship a secret

They kept their relationship a secret. They acted professional at work, but at home, they could act the way they wanted or they could actually be touching without having the constant feeling that someone was watching over their shoulder. Actions would speak louder than words in their relationship. Sara would wake up in the middle of the night shaking with a nightmare. and Gil would wrap his arms around her body and hold her close.  
He would be having one of his migraines, and she would be there to comfort him and to give him his medicine.

On their days off, they would laze around in sweats and watch old movies and snuggle. They would curl up on the couch and he would read her poetry. Sometimes he would rub her feet while watching tv. They cooked a mean lunch together, and when they were done, they would drink some coffee and talk. They took Hank for walks in the park, on a professional business that is, if they ran into anyone.

She made him feel like he was on the top of the world. He gave her a home. A real home.  
They were both in love with each other and thats all that mattered.

All of that seemed so far away for Gilbert Grissom. After Sara left, his whole world around him shattered, but he kept his head up because he knew the team was expecting more from him. He had his off days, and when he did, others knew when to keep their distance. All of them tried to help him get by every single day by inviting him out for lunch and parties. He greatly refused every single invitation.

Gil rarely took any days off, and when he did, he would go home, feed Hank, and sit in the dark. He received one phone call from her. The day after she left, his phone rang. When he picked it up and said hello, it didn't seem like anyone was there, but before he hung up, he heard her whisper, "love you".

That was the only sign of her that he got. And that was two months ago. Nothing was ever going to be the same.

He went to work every day as usual and did his normal routine. He wasn't out on the field that much, but he enjoyed the peace and quiet that his office gave him.

On his birthday, the team surprised him with a birthday dinner. He tried to get himself out of it, but they insisted and dragged him to it.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" they all sang to him around the table. Gil put on a fake smile and thanked everyone.

When he arrive home, there was a package on his doorstep. He took it inside and ripped it open. It was a framed picture of him and Sara during one of their picniks in the park a few summers back. A tear rolled down his cheek.  
_She remembered my birthday_ he thought. _She still cares._

That night, Gil fell asleep dreaming of Sara's beautiful face.


	7. Chapter 7

Sara was nervous

Sara was nervous. She hadn't seen Gil for over seven months.

_what if he moved on? what if he doesn't love me anymore _she thought as she was packing up her suitcase. She took her time, and buried all her ghosts. Now it was time to go home. The only problem was is that she was scared. Nervous. So many 'what ifs' were swarming around in her head.

Sara stopped what she was doing and sat down. She took a few deep breaths and calmed herself down while dabbing the sudden tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She continued packing up her stuff. This room had become her home for the past 7 months, but she was happy to be leaving it.

Sara's plane was scheduled to leave San Fran at 7 30 pm. She arrived at the airport at 6 45, with plenty of time to spare. She didn't want to bcack out because she knew this is what she had to do.

She found a seat, and opened a book to pass the time.

_**Grissoms house.**_

"Now lets get you to your bed, what do you say?" Catherine urged, as she helped Grissom down the hall and up the stairs. She got him settled in bed, and gave him the medications he needed.

"Thanks so much Cath,"Gil responded wincing at the sudden bolt of pain he got that shot through his head. Being Catherine, she noticed right away.

"Gil, are you ok? Are you getting one of your migraines?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, I will be fine though. you better get back to the lab Catherine. Just shut of the light on your way out, and dont forget to lock the door."

"Ok, but call me if you need ANYTHING." she said

"Mhmm." he said. He didn't want to talk anymore. He felt horrible. Vomiting, stuffy nose, sore throart, etc. And you to top all of that off, one of his wicked migraines.

He shut his eyes, and tried to get some rest.

_**Airport.**_

"We are now boarding flight number 176 SanFransisco to Las Vegas."

_THANKS ME!_ Sara thought. Oh no, she was getting a big case of butterflies in her stomach. She was so nervous about everything.  
Before she could change her mind about anything, she marched up, and boarded the plane. She sat down, pulled out her book, and waited for take off.

_**Grissoms house:)**_

Gil was just getting out of the shower. He was weak in the knees, and felt like he was going to topple over. He knew that he shouldn't have taken that shower, but he couldn't make it to the bathroom in time, and upchucked everywheres.

He gathered all the strength he had and pulled off the sheets and got new ones to put on the bed. he opened the window to air out the room and put the dirty sheets in the washer. he climbed right back into bed after stocking up on his meds and getting a glass of water. His head was pounding from his migraine and he could barely see.

_mm, these sheets smell like her..._

thats the last thing he thought before falling into another one of his deep sleeps.

_**Las Vegas Airport.**_

Sara got off the plane and headed for the luggage carousel to pick hers up. When she finally found her bag, she headed into the direction of the doors.

_I cant believe i talked mysel into doing this. Hes probably seeing another woman as we speak._

She caught a cab, and gave him the address to Gil and hers house. The drive there seemed to take forever, but once they reached their destination, she thought that it went by too quickly.

Her body was flooding with mixed emotions. She handed the cab driver some money as she was fighting back tears. When she stepped out of the cab, she stared at the house for a few minutes. Everything seem to look the same. The flowers they planted so long ago were still there. The bird house that they cut out and painted was hanging off the tree.

_I can do this!_ she told herself as she started walking towards the door. The whole house was dark.

_Darn, maybe hes still at work. Oh well, this way I can gather myself up before I have to face him._

She took the key from her bag and unlocked the front door. Hank happily greeted her at the door and licked her. SHe set her keys and coat in the kitchen. She took everything in. The house looked the same. Everthing seemed to be in the same places.

Hank dissapeared up the stairs, so she decided to follow him, knowing that she had to put her things away.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she headed for the bedroom. It was slightly cracked open. She peered in and was taken aback at what she was seeing. There he was. The only man she truly loved was curled up in the fetal position covering his head with the blakets. Medication all around him and the curtains down.

"Catherine, I told you already. I am fine, just go back to work," he mumbled.

Sara didn't know what to say. She seemed to have lost her voice. She couldn't bring herself to say anything. When he didn't get an answer back, he cracked his eyes open and stared at her.

"Sara?. Oh jeez, I must be dreaming." He shut his eyes tightly.

"Gil babe, its me. Its really me." She said as she approached the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

"No, no

"No, no. Stop this right now Gilbert Grissom. Wake up from this dream before you get lost in it." he was telling himself.  
Sara approached the bed slowly and carefully.

_maybe this wasn't such a good idea to come here..._ she thought to herself

When she got to the side of the bed, she reached out to him. He was burning up. He must be running a fever she was telling herself.

"Gil honey, its me, Sara. Open your eyes, this isn't a dream."

He was slightly shaking. She wasn't sure if it was because he was angry, scared, or just plain sick. She chose option number three. Gil opened his eyes and stared at the only woman he truly loved.

"Sara, is that really you?" he asked, his voice wobbly.

"Yes honey, its me!" she said, a tear falling down her cheek.

He tried to sit up, but his head started spinning, and he had to lay back down.

"Come here," he said as he held his arms open to her. His eyes were still closed.  
_  
he must be having one of his migraines_ she said to herself

She crawled under the covers and snuggled into his embrace.

"I never thought you were coming back." he whispered, trying to control his voice from cracking. "The gift on my birthday brought me hope though," he said continueing, "Are you home to stay Sara?" he asked.

"Yes Gil, I'm home to stay. For good this time. I'm so sorry, I never meant to put you through any of this." she whispered back.

He held onto her tighter.

"You're really sick, now aren't you?" she asked him.

"Hmph, this migraine is killing me." he said. Sara starting moving out of the bed, but he reached out and held onto her for dear life.

"I'm not leaving you. I'm going to get you some fresh water and some more medication." she said.

He reluctanly let her go. Sara went downstairs but when she reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard something coming from the kitchen.

"Hello?" she said.

She peaked her head around the corner.

"SARA?!" Jim shouted running towards her. He pulled her into a gigantic hug.

"...cant...breath...ji.mm." she sputtered.

"Oh sorry pumpkin," he said as he released her. He continued. "when did you arrive home? The team has been missing you a lot lately. Especially Gil. He hasn't been to well. Working doubles all the time, rarely sleeping. Hes cranky a lot too. And with this flu he has, its not helping."

Sara felt a pang of guilt hearing Jim tell her all of the things that she had done to Gil.

"Where is he anyeways? Does he know your home?" he asked her.

"Hes resting. I just came downstairs to grab him some fresh water and to stock up on some medication." Sara replied.

"Ok, well it was my turn to come and check in on him. Cath told me he was getting annoyed with her, so she sent me on the duty of checking in on him. I really should be getting back to the lab though. He's taken care of with you here." he said as he started exiting the kitchen.

"Oh, and Sara, " he said turning around, "Its really good to see you home." he said hugging her again.

"Thanks Jim.. and well. Jim, can you maybe keep it on the downlow that I'm home. Actually, dont' tell anyone just yet. I dont know if Im ready for that yet." she said

"Anything for you pumpkin," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Bye Jim, thank you,"

"Bye honey," he said as he exited the house.

Sara returned to the kitchen and made some herbal tea for Grissom. That stuff always helped her when she was sick, so she was hoping that it would help him a bit too.  
She locked the door before heading up the stairs. WHen she reached the bedroom, he was laying in the same spot that she left him in. It was dark in the room, but she knew that the light bothered him when he was having one of his migraines.

She went around the side of the bed and placed the steaming tea on the side table beside the bed.

"Sara is that you?," he mumbled groggily.

She felt pain seeing him like this. He was truly very sick, and there was nothing she could do about it except for to help him through it.

"Yes its me sweetie. I brought you some tea," she said as she motioned to the cup.

She wrapped her arm around his and helped him to sit up. He was still really dizzy, but he was ok. Sara helped him take sips of his tea, and then helped him nestle back down into the bed.

"I wish I wasn't this sick for you to be home." he whispered sadly.

"Gil honey, dont worry about it. We have lots of time. Right now though lets just worry about you getting better." she smiled holding his hand.

"I'm just going to grab a quick shower, " she said. She bent down and kissed him lightly on the forehead before heading to the bathroom.

When she finished her shower, she put on some of her favorite flannel jammies, and headed back into the bedroom. Gil appeared to be asleep, and so she headed back downstairs to grab something to eat.

_Im starving!_ she thought to herself as she entered the kitchen.

Sara filled up Hank's water dish and placed some of his food inside. SHe headed to the cupboards. There was absolutely nothing inside them. Some cans, and crackers and thats about it.

_He really did live at the office like Jim said _she thought sadly.

She sighed and grabbed the box of crackers. They were probably stale, but she didn't really care. She poored herself some tea and went and sat on the couch. America's Funniest home videos were on, so she decided to watch that.

When the show was over, she put her cup in the sink, and headed back upstairs. She brushed her teeth, and headed back into the bedroom.

Gil seemed to be shivering, so she closed the window and retrieved another blanket from the closet and draped it over his body. He seemed satisfied, and she smiled warmly.

She went around the other side of the bed, and climbed in. It had been so long since she slept in this bed. She missed Gil so much these last 7 months, and knew she was never going to leave him again.

"I missed you," he mumbled tiredly.

She turned around to be facing Gil. He reached out and she climbed into his arms.

"I love you Gil," she whispered.

"Love you too honey." he said back.

She felt a warm feeling inside of her and couldn't wipe the smile off her face.  
Sara dozed off to sleep into a dark slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

The light from the sunshine outside stirred Sara to awake

The light from the sunshine outside stirred Sara to awake. She smiled contently to herself as she realized where she was. She was still positioned in Gil's arms and he was sleeping peacefully. Sara brought her hand to his forehead.

_Thats good, his fever is going down._ she thought.

She didn't want to move from where she was, but she got up anyways. She went and got a facecloth and ran it under cold water. Sara returned to the bed and placed it on Grissom's forehead.  
He stirred as she placed it on, and he cracked his eye open.

"How are you feeling?" Sara, hovering over him, asked.

"I'm feeling much better thanks. My migraine seemed to have slowed down, and my throat isn't as sore anymore. You must have helped my healing process." he said, as he reached for her hand.

He pulled her closer to him and their lips locked into a passionate kiss.

"Ive been wanting to do that for over 7 months." he smiled.

Grissom pulled her closer to him, but she pulled back.

"Gilbert Grissom.. I know what you are thinking, and we are NOT doing that right now. Look at the state you are in right now. Sick as a dog. Theres no way we are doing that right now." she shook her head and laughed lightly.

"A man can dream right?" he sighed. "Why did I have to get stuck with being sick for your homecoming?" he growled.

"It doesn't matter honey, either way, we will celebrate this another time."

"I'll take your word for that." he smiled at her.

They lay there for a few minutes, each just happy to be back into each others arms.

"Well how about you go shower, and I will go grab some items from the store down the road and make us some breakfast. You do know that you have absolutely nothing in this house to eat. No wonder it looks like you have lost weight." she climbed out of bed and through on some sweat pants and threw her hair into a high pony.

"Ill be back soon," she said as she exited the room.

Grissom pulls himself out of bed, and trudges to the bathroom. He turns on the shower, and steps in letting all the water pour around him.  
When hes done showering, he pulls on some sweats, and an old Forensic Academy t-shirt. He walks downstairs to find Sara cutting up some fruit, and putting away some groceries.

"Wow, that was quick of you." He told her as he sat down on a chair.

"Yeah, well I may not be ready to let the team know that I am back yet, so I got out of there as soon as possible." she answered.

She took the fresh cut up fruit and some orange juice to the table.  
The sunlight was streaming through the back door, and they both were very content.

"Sara, I just want to let you know that I am so happy that you are home. I know that I am sick, so I might not be able to show you just HOW much, if you know what you mean," he smiled seductively, "but honey, I am really glad you are home."

"Aw babe, me too. I never meant to put you throught all this. I just had to get away. To bury the ghosts. It never occured to me how much it would hurt the people that i love. Especially you."

Gil's cell started vibrating and he went to reach it.

"Grissom...Oh hey Cath. Yes I am feeling much better. Ok, yes. Alright thank you so much. No no, no need to come check up on me. Catherine, I am fine. Dont you dare come. Yes I know... Ok. I will see you later... Ok... Thank you.. Bye"

He closed his phone and smiled.

"Guess who has the day off?" he said smiling.

"Yay:), now we can spend some time together," Sara said smiling.

"So what do you want to do." Gil asked her.

"Well considering you are still sick, that limits us to the things we do. A suggestion would be that we could hang around in bed all day and watch movies?" She suggested, putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

"That sounds perfect." he replied.

"Ok, well you go back upstairs and get some rest. I'll just let Hank out and run up to the movie store and get some movies for us to watch." she said as she reached for her keys.

"Ok boss." he responded smiling.

"Oh you asked for it," she answered, planting one right on his lips.

"I'll be home soon!" she shouted running out the door.

_ Can this get any better? _Gil thought as he reached the top of the stairs. He went to the bed and layed down. Not long after did he fall asleep.

He awoke to the feeling of Sara's hand around his.

"Have you been home long?" he asked her sleepily.

"Yeah, I couldn't wake you, you just looked so peaceful. I started the movie, but truth be told, its actually really boring." She yawned and snuggled up closer to him.

"Just laying here with you is better than any movie" he said hugging her tighter.

"Aw, youre sweet you know that," she said smiling.

A few moments passed, still embracing each other.

Sara broke the silence finally by saying "Im really happy you are feeling better," she whispered. "It pained me to see you like that and not be able to do anything,"

"Thanks Sar, I really appreciate everything you did for me. I hthink you really sped up my recovery."

"soo.. Whatcha wanna talk about." she said, staring up at the ceiling, still tangled in his embrace.

"Well, I think first of all we should talk about what happened in the bee room so many months ago, and that special question that i asked you."

"Aw sweetie, you already know my answer," she said looking up in his face, smiling.

"Do I?" he asked.

He pulled away and reached into the bedside table's drawer. He pulled out a box.

"I dont really have the strength and energy to get up and get on my knees, but I hope this will do."He said, reaching for her and wrapping his arms around her body.

"Sara Sidle," he whispered in her ear. "Will you marry me.. again?" he whispered, choking back a laugh.

"Of course I will silly!" she replied back. Gil opened the ring box and pulled out the most beautiful ring that Sara has ever seen.

"Let me see your hand," he said.

He slipped the ring on her finger, and it fit perfectly.

"Its beautiful!" Sara gasped.

"Really, you like it?"

"Of course I do. Gil, I love you so much" Sara said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Honey, I love you too." he said wiping away her tears.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Grissom was back to feeling like his normal self

The next day, Grissom was back to feeling like his normal self.

"So, are you going into the lab today?" Grissom asked Sara, playing with her hair.

"Well, I've given it a lot of thought Gil, and yes, I am returning to the lab today. I dont want to keep anymore secrets with the team. They've done so much for me, and it doesn't seem fair. So thats why were going to tell them about us getting married! " she exclaimed.

"Are you sure honey? Is this what you want?" he asked her, shocked at her announcement.

"Of course I am," she said as she threw her arms around his next and hugged him.

"Haha, ok then. Let's go get ready for work and head it." he said as he started climbing out of the bed.

"In the meantime, lets get a shower" Sara said in a low seductive voice.

"Sounds good to me," Grissom responded with a huge grin painted on his face.

"RACE YAH THERE!" Sara screamed, jumping off the bed and running out of the room.

"Ok, lets DO this." Sara said as she climbed out of the car and headed for the lab.

They entered the building, and Judy greeted them, surprised at seeing Sara's return. They headed into the break room where they could here everyone chatting away.

"Hello everyone," Gil said as he entered the room.

"Yeh... hey... hello..." People responded not even looking up.

"Hi!" Sara squeaked.

"SARA. OH MY GOODNESS SARA YOURE HOME!" Catherine screamed as she jumped up and ran over to her and gave her a big bear hug.

They all took their turns welcoming her home.

"Welcome home sweetie," Nick said as he hugged her.

Greg wouldn't let go of her when he hugged her.

"Um, Greg, Yeah, time to let go," Sara said as she pried herself away from his grasp.

"SORRY!. Im just so happy to see you!" he exclaimed

"So when did you get home?" Catherine asked, a little teary eyed.

"Well, two days ago actually. I stayed home and took care of Gil though, thats why I wasn't in."

"I see I see,"

"Oh and Gil, I see you are feeling much better then the last time I saw you," Catherine nodded, kissing him on the cheek.

"Yes, I am, thanks again for looking after me for a while,"

"Well, I sort of have an announcement," Sara said after everyone sat down at the table.

Grissom came up behind her, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I would like to let you all know that well.. We are getting married!"

"WHAT?! OH MY GOSH!," Catherine squealed.

"Congrats man," Warrick said patting Gris on the back.

"THIS IS SO EXCITING!" Catherine screamed. She was happy for her friends. They deserved each other.

"Married huh?" Greg said lamely, but put a huge grin on his face. "Congrats guys!"

"When is this wedding?" Nick asked excitedly.

"What wedding?" Ecklie asked as him and Brass walked in the room.

"Me and Grissom are engaged." Sara stated matter of factly.

"Oh really now," Ecklie started..

"PUMPKIN REALLY?." Brass exclaimed as he hugged her.

"You better be good to her Gil, you hear?" he told him.

"Of course!" he replied.

"When is this wedding?" Nick asked again, waiting for an answer.

"Well, we want something small. But we want to have it soon, so we were thinking in atleat a month or two." Gil replied.

"Sara! You have so much work to do! You've GOT to get planning. Do you need any help, because I will help you with whateve ryou need." Catherine said.

"Well, actually. The first thing I need help with is finding a maid of honor... And I was kinda hoping you'd be it." Sara replied staring at the face tearing up in front of her.

"Of course!. Sara, I'm shocked. I'd be honored!" Catherine replied wiping away her tears.

"Ok enough of this, lets get back to work people," Ecklie almost shouted walking out of the room.

Catherine took Sara by the arm and started pulling her towards the door.

"Ok, so have you picked out a dress yet? and where are you going to have the ceremony. Oh Sar, I cant wait, its going to be so beautiful, and..." she continued on.

Sara looked behind her and saw Gil staring back at her. She gave him a warm smile and mouthed "Love you, see you soon!" he nodded and mouthed back, "Love you!"

Sara turned her head and got back to listening what Catherine was saying. She was in for it!


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, so I'm sorta just finishing up all my stories right now. Hope you guys liked it :) Thanks so much for all the great reviews. They are really appreciated. I'm already starting another story now, so I'll post it soon. :)  
**

"Congratulations guys

"Congratulations guys!" Catherine said wiping away tears and hugging Sara.

They had both looked amazing that night, but everyone couldn't get over how beautiful Sara looked. She had a long white strapless dress on that had some diamonds on it. Her hair was in soft, loose curls, with a cute head piece. When the team saw her walking down the aisle next to Jim, they were amazed.

"Thanks so much Cath. For everything." Sara said, hugging her back.  
"So we will see you guys in about an hour or two at the reception?" Greg asked.  
"Yep we will see you then,"Gil replied as he took ahold of Sara's hand and guided her to the limo doors.  
"Don't have too much fun you two," Warrick yelled after them. Nick, Dr Robbins, Greg, and the rest of the team cracked up.  
"Seeyou guys soon!" Sara yelled, and she shut the door.

Sara and Gil both sat there for a second. Tears were welling up in the corner of Sara's eyes.

"Aw babe come here," Grissom said as he gently pulled her onto his lap.

"Im.. soo... sorry.. Its just.. I'm... I... I cant believe that I have.. a real.. family now... and.. I love you .. so much." she burried her head into his chest.

"Now now, of course you have a family. " he rocked her gently and rubbed small circles on her back.

They had ordered the driver to just drive them around Vegas until it was time to go to the reception. They had about an hour to burn.

"Ugh, great now my make-up is probably running," Sara said as she wiped at her eyes.

"You look perfect." he said as he leaned in a kissed her. Her lips were warm and wet from her tears.

"I love you Sara," he said.

"Love you too Gilbert,".

She kicked off her shoes, and snuggled closer to him. Gil wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  
They sat like this talking about how wonderful their day had been when the limo stopped.

"What in the world is going on,?" Sara asked.

"Wow we're already at the reception. Time flies by." Grissom said as he opened the door and guided both of them into the building.

The room was decorated with white flowers, and butterflies hanging from the ceiling. The white cloths and the candles made the tables look magnificant.

"Wow, Cath did such a great job." Sara said.

"Well actually, the whole team did it with me."

Gil and Sara turned around to be facing the team.

"Thank you so much guys, This is.. Well this is wonderful." Grissom said smiling.

"LETS EAT!" Greg almost shouted.

"Only our Greggo," Nick said shaking his head chuckling.

"I'd like to make a toast!"

The room grew silent. There were so many people there. Even Ecklie showed up.

Catherine stood up and held her glass in the air.

"I've known Gil for a long time. We've been great friends since the very beginning. He was there for me whenever I needed him. When Sara first came to Las Vegas, I have to say I was a bit hesitant at first, but I regret that now. We have became very close over the years, and she is more like a sister to me. She has been there for me, and I have been there for her.  
I knew these two had something special the way they used to look at each other, and reacted around each other.  
They both deserve the best, and are very much in love.  
I both wish you the best in the future:)"

Catherine wiped away a tear as she sat down. Sara got up and went over to give her a big hug, followed by Grissom.

"Thank you so much Cath, For everything. You mean the world to me." Sara whispered as the woman clung onto her.

After dinner was done, music was starting to be played. People were pairing off and starting to dance.  
Gil and Sara stayed at the table and watched everyone until the DJ announced it was the bride and groom's dance.

They made their way to the middle of the ballroom and everyone stood around to watch.  
Grissom pulled Sara close to him, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

_It?s amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don?t say a thing_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There?s a truth in your eyes sayin? you?ll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you?ll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old mr. webster could never define  
What?s being said between your heart and mine_

By the middle of the song, everyone started pairing up again, and started dancing around Gil and Sara.  
_  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There?s a truth in your eyes sayin? you?ll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you?ll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There?s a truth in your eyes sayin? you?ll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you?ll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

"I love you so much Sara," Grissom whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Gil. Lets go home."

And with that the two said their goodbyes, and went to what they called, home.


End file.
